


Packs Omegaverse

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, or shifters, were animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Omegaverse were or shifter wolves just doing their thing.First up is Black Mountain Pack and Pine Forest PackI've also got dogs, foxes, and cats, but those will have a separate fic for themselves.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character





	1. Chapter 1

Hanz flicked his white tipped tail, then shook out his black and white coat and smiled at his mate. The pretty Omega female shook out her sandy coat, red ears twitching and black marks standing out. She licked her Alpha mate then yawned, sighing a little bit after. Jayda, their gray Beta daughter and Henrick, their gray Beta son, were napping together. His brown ears twitched and moved once in awhile despite being asleep. Jorro, an omni Beta coy wolf, flicked their tail and trotted over to lie beside the male. Baia, a white and tan Beta female, did the same thing and looked to her relative Hunter. She then saw Hanz and Jorra, and noticed the smiles on the faces of the other wolves. Hunter, the white and tan Omega male, was shivering and whining a little as he laid there...Code (Cody or Code is the pronunciation), a reddish brown Alpha male with dark ears, snout, nose, and tail tip, seemed to notice. 

He nudged the other male to go with him (y'all know where that's going, at least I'd expect you do.) Grey, a gray Beta male, seemed to already be mates with Korro, a light gray Beta male. Grey was grooming the tired looking Korro, letting K lean on him and everything. Meanwhile, his sisters were nearby, Grayla the gray Alpha female being protective over Graia the gray Omega female...Bennie, an omni Mexican wolf Alpha, growled in annoyance. Then again, s/he was being protective too, over an Omega female named Jessa. Said light gray female was panting heavily, tan ears back and head lowered, pawing at her tan snout a moment. Graia appeared to be panting heavily too, and finally Bennie barked at Grayla. She sighed and got up, nudging her sister to follow and they led the two Omegas away.

(And you know where that's going too, probably)

Meanwhile, in the Pine Forest

Henri, a brown Alpha male, was grooming his black Omega male mate, a beauty named Jesse. Jesse actually had red and black hair in his human form, much like Jessa had red hair. Anyhow, he whined happily and wagged his tail, then looked to where their sons were. Henry, the dark brown Omega male, was starting to pant and Jesse knew what that meant. Jordie, the black Alpha, stood by from protective instinct, but let Norro over. Actually, what it meant was he was about to have pups... not in heat. Jordie's own mate Moore, an Omega that had been pretending to be a Beta but had long ago been found out, was also heavily pregnant. Both Moore and Henry were having three pups. They hadn't really named them yet, because they'd decided to not know the genders until birth. Well, Henry was about to give birth, so they'd know his three pups' genders at least. 

Norro, dark red handsome and loving Alpha male he was, licked his mate gently and calmingly. -skip- He and the dark brown male smiled lovingly down at the three dark red and dark brown pups. They had two males and a female, whom wouldn't present until fourteen, fifteen, or maybe sixteen. They looked up as Nellie and Arrin, who were also having pups soon, walked over. They already knew both were males, and had named them August and Nill already. Anyhow, the dark red Omega female Nellie smiled sweetly. She gave her brother a nice lick, then looked to Henry and lowered her head to nuzzle him. Arrin huffed a bit but did nothing about it, the Alpha shaking out his dark gray coat. Meanwhile, Moore, beautiful brown boy, turned to human form and grabbed Jordie to cuddle him. He was careful of his very large belly, of course, and so was the wolf. Vy and her mate Belle were nearby, both being Beta females and they had two daughters. Vy was black furred and haired, while Bella was brown furred and haired. Their daughters were both Betas, Viola being dark gray and Loretta being a black faced brown as a wolf. Meya, Loretta's brown Beta mate, smiled and trotted over to her. They would one day have two offspring, as would Viola and her mate Jessel, a pretty ginger sub Beta female.

-okay, I'm doing two skips one after another to show the three pups of Jordie x Moore, and the two for Arrin x Nellie-

The black Alpha smiled down at his resting mate, the brown male wagging his tail a bit. They had two girls and a boy, all being brown with black markings of some sort on each of them. Jordie was so proud of his Moore.

-and the other skip to the boys-

August and Nill had been born a couple nights ago, and Nellie still seemed to be glowing with happiness. Arinn nuzzled and licked his beautiful mate, then looked down at the two pups. August was dark red like his mom, and Nill appeared to be dark gray like dad. He had dark reddish ears and snout though, they thought.

End one


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's Windy Hills and River Meadow

Nora, a gray Alpha female, was sitting beside her gray Omega mate Korra, both watching their pack. Lora, their gray Beta daughter, was sitting beside her sister Yora, a cute gray Omega. Meanwhile, Ezra and Leaff were lying together with their paws and tails touching. Both mates were light gray, Ez being an Alpha and Le being an Omega of course. Their sons Elin, a light gray Beta, and Forrest, a light gray Omega, were also sitting and talking. Elin was Lora's mate, and they'd been trying to get pregnant for awhile now. Sora, Yora's brown Alpha female mate, had impregnated her and they just seemed so happy. Forrest and his tan Alpha male mate, Norra, were also going to have pups soon, Forrest also being pregnant. Anyhow, they went on with their lives as usual. It was pretty normal for them to sleep, or sit around and just talk, when they weren't getting a drink, eating, or hunting.

Meanwhile, at the meadow  
Josiah, a handsome brown Alpha male, smiled as he nudged his red Omega male mate, Ezekiel. They, like the other packs, had a pack house within their territory, and were in it. Both turned to their human forms, once Eze had opened his eyes and taken a moment. The brunette smiled at his red haired Omega, picking him up and carrying him as he often liked to do. They seemed to be a bit younger then the other weres or shifters. Their daughters Ester and Jolene were only sixteen, twins that had attracted the attention of Akina and Elra. So much so that the two she wolves had decided to join the pack just for them. Now their four pack had grown to six, and one day there'd be even more, pups. Anyhow, both Ester and Jolene had red and brown fur and hair, Ester being the Alpha and Jolene the Omega. Akina, the gray and black Omega female that liked Ester, was already making food.

The males thanked her, then watched their daughters and Elra trail out one by one to the shared kitchen. Elra is a brown Alpha female, by the way, and a brunette in human form. Akina's hair in human form is gray (ash blonde) with the bottom half being black. She's a lovely lady; anyhow, the breakfast was delicious and they went about their day as they normally did.

End two


End file.
